Baby problem
by Yutaka Uke
Summary: something I started writing long time a go... Zoro find something floating in the water and the crew investigates only to find a...BABY Sanzo story may contain some sexual scenes in the future


I haven't have the chance to write this in ages and this isn't nowhere near to be finished. I just wanna see if there's any point on continuing this fic... Though I can't promise that I can finish this. I just want to know what do you think and maybe have some inspiration XD

So tell me what you think good or bad, I can take anything you through at me XDD

* * *

Morning at the Thousand Sunny started like always. Their captain Luffy bugging Sanji about the breakfast and whining when Sanji kicked him out of the kitchen. Nami was sunbathing wearing her pink bikini and Robin was reading some book. Franky was building something with Usopp helping him. Brook played his violin next to the girls and ogled Namis bikini bottom which caused bone fractures by Namis fist. Chopper was in his room making medicine and Zoro was leaning on the railing in his usual spot. Sleeping.

The sea was calm and there was hardly any wind at all. Even the sea monsters left the ship alone which was wise decision. The fight would have been unfair. Couple of sea monsters against a hungry captain. Yep, the sea monsters wouldn't had any chance.

Luffy had stopped his whining, or better yet, was forced to stop by Nami's fist. Luffy then started to sing very loud, high bitched voice and totally off note not noticing Namis raised fist before it collided with his head. Zoro had woken up because of Luffys voice and scowled at him.

- Breakfast is served my lovely ladies ... Come eat you lousy bums

Sanji yelled to the crew and guided the ladies to the table. Luffy was already on his seat while others just entered the kitchen.

Dining went on normally. Luffy trying to steal everybodys food, Usopp telling stories to Chopper and Brook and Sanji fawning to ladies. Zoro was first one to finish, like always, and went to crows nest lift some weights. Or so he planned before he saw a basket floating in the water.

- OY! There's something in the water!

He shouted to the rest of the crew. Luffy was the first one to emerge from the kitchen with his mouth still full of food.

- Mffisnldf fnfmkjh ?

- Swallow the food first you baka

Zoro said to Luffy who obeyed.

- What's in it?

- How the hell would I know. It's still in the water.

Zoro answered grumpily. Luffy shot his hand and grabbed the basket.

- Let's open it!

He yelled eagerly but was stopped by Nami.

- Are you stupid! No, don't answer that... Don't you remember what happened before Triller Park? What if this is also same kind of booby trap or something like that?

- But Na~~mi..

Luffy started to whine.

- Luffy you heard the lovely lady. You're so smart Nami-swan

Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

- We should probably examine it first.

Nami said thoughtfully ignoring Sanji. They all watched the basket while Franky examined it. They all had their own hopes of what thay would find there. Luffy started to drool as he imaginated it to be full of meat and Nami had belies in her eyes. Franky rised and lifted his thumb.

- There ain't anything weird in it. As far as I can say it just a normal basket with weird noice coming from it.

- W-w-weird noice?! IT'S A BOMB

Usopp screamed running a circle with Chopper screaming

- We're going to diiiiieeeeeeeee!

- Calm down! It doesn't tick

Franky yelled to them.

- Are you sure? What if it some kind of freaky bomb that doesn't tick?

Usopp asked from behind the corner.

- Well it's kind of snuffles.

Franky answered to him.

- Snuffles! W-what does it mean? Is there some kind of b-beast?

Chopper asked with trembling voice.

- How the hell I'm supost to know. We have to open it to know that.

Franky snapped making Usopp and Chopper to scream like a girls.

- For crying out loud just open it so I can go back to sleep.

Zoro snarled. Nami stepped closer and started to lift the lid slowly while everybody elso looked eagerly. When they saw what was in there, they all, but Robin who just lifted his eyebrow, shouted.

- A BABY!

The baby woke up because of their shout and blinked few times.

- Awwwww! It's cute!

Nami cooed. Luffy bended over the basket and smiled his toothy smile.

- Did you bring some meat with you?

He asked and everybody else sweatdropped.

- How can you think meat when you just ate?!

Nami shouted to him and shifted her eyes back to the baby. Babys eyes started to gather tears and it's bottom lip quivered.

- Oh no. Shhh, everything's okay.

Nami started before the baby opened it's mouth and started to cry and closer Nami get the higher the baby's voice got.

- Seems like he's scared of you

Robin said chucling a little.

- How do you know he's a he?

Usopp asked.

- His name is written on that note. Rihito is definitely a boys name .

Robin answered to him pointing a note that was is the basket. In the mean time Nami had gotten farther away from Rihito and it's voice had quieted down a little but he still was crying. Sanji lifted Rihito in his arms and tried to calm him down without succes.

- Maybe he's hungry?

Luffy quessed.

- Why don't I be surpriced that you think it's because he's hungry...but you may be right. Who knows how long he has been out there on the sea... I go make some food. Oy marimo! Hold him in the mean time and don't make him crying more.

Sanji said and gave the still crying baby to Zoro.

- Why me?

- Who else? And you can do something you shitty swordsman.

Zoro just grunted a little and took the baby carefully and as soon as Rihito was in Zoro's arms he stopped crying. Everybody watched in shock as Zoro shifted the baby in better position and Rihito started smiling and let out a small giggle.

- W-what? How did you...?

Nami started while the others just stared awestruck when Zoro smiled back to Rihito.

'God Zoro looks good when he smiles. He really should smile more' Sanji thought. He had realised a quite time ago that he liked the greenheaded man. Sanji hadn't told anybody but Robin knew 'cos she had seen how Sanji looked at him when he thought that no one was watching. Sanji had also feeling that Nami knew as well. She was really sharp woman and there was hardly anything that she wouldn't notice.

- Weren't you going somewhere ero-cook?

Zoro asked startling Sanji.

- Huh?

Sanji replied making Zoro lift his eyebrow a little and smirked.

- You were supost to make some milk for this guy but if you killed your last braincells, I'm sure that somebody else is capable of making it.

- Oh shut up Marimo! You're lucky that you're holding the baby otherwise I would kick your ass to the red line.

Sanji said and stomped to the kitchen.

- Oy Zoro! How did you make him stop crying? Teach me too.

Luffy asked pointing at Rihito.

- How would I know why he stopped crying. He just quieted down.

Zoro answered with irritated scowl in his face. And smiled then to Rihito and mumled to Luffy.

- It's not like he has a on/off putton on him.

- Robin, you said that there was a letter in the basket. Did there read something else than his name?

Nami asked after she had finally got over from the fact that Rihito was so attached to Zoro. Brook, Franky and Usopp were still little amazed to see Zoro smile like that. Gently and lovingly. Both were words that just didn't describe Zoro, at all.

- Here just reads his name and "Please keep him safe".

- Doesn't there read anything else? Is he some kind of danger? He's just a baby so why? And who the hell just sends her baby to the sea where is seamonsters and pirates? It's just lucky that the baby is still alive..

Nami started to rambling.

- There doesn't read anything else. Maybe sea was safer solution.

Robin answered calmly.

- But where's he from? And what do we do to him? We need to find his relatives or something.

Nami said frustrated.

- Can't we keep him?! We need a baby in our crew! plea~se!

Luffy begged with hopefully.

- NO! We can't keep him.

Nami yelled to Luffy.

- Stingy...

Luffy mumled getting a fist to collide his head.

- We can't keep him. This kind of life isn't good for him. Sea is too dangerous and you are way too recless to raise a baby. And he would be an outlaw. He has to make his own choice of what he become. No one should decide that for him.

Nami started reasoning.

- I will try to find some clues from his things. Maybe we find out where he's from.

Robin said smiling gently.

- Finally someone who I can trust to get us out of trouble.

Nami sighed.

- Franky could you take the basket to our room? I have more peace to examine it and it aren't in the way.

Robin asked for the cyborg.

- Sure thing, it's supaah!

In the mean time Chopper examined Rihito for any diseaces. After the examination Zoro took the baby back into his arms. Rihitos eyes started to become little drooby and he fell asleep. Nami had never seen Zoro smile so much and so gently.

'He's really attached to the baby and it's going to be hard when we have to give him away, but it's have to be done. It's not safe to grow up on a pirate ship.'

* * *

Okay I now this was way too short but I hit the wall... I have few more paragraphs on my computer but they don't fit here


End file.
